


The Creatures Among Us

by BenedictCumberlandAccent



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: AU, Character Turned Into Vampire, Ghosts, Haunted Flight Deck, MJN Air Is A Family, Monsters are Real, Pre-MJN, Vampires, Werewolves, mentions blood and death, oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCumberlandAccent/pseuds/BenedictCumberlandAccent
Summary: Martin didn't think anything about vampires, until he was forced to be one.Douglas is werewolf, born and bred. He's also a captain, a father, a smuggler, and a killerArthur is lost and must be found, but Carolyn is willing to sacifice everything to get her son backThis is how how these monsters came together.





	The Creatures Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Love to my wonderful beta, my-sun-my-baelish, who helped make this story come to life.

 

It’s not that Martin wanted to quit his first piloting job, it's just that after your captain sucks the life out of your entire being and forcibly turns into a blood-sucking vampire, it’s far too awkward to stay.

The Secret Society of Vampires hadn't been secret since the turn of the 19th century, thanks to that Bram Stoker fellow. Even after all this time, people are still getting used to knowing about, or at the very least, being exposed to vampires and their “society.” Despite being out and about, vampires weren't very common in society, but they were around. They had a harder time getting work, but when they could, vampires often worked where human blood was easy to come by, such as blood banks, and hospitals. Vampires could also find work at various shops that sold animal blood, and shops and businesses specifically by vampires and for vampires. Martin didn't know what was inside those businesses, for as a human he wasn't allowed in. But he imagined they had all the necessities for vampires.

Martin could safely say that he never had many experiences with those common jobs for vampires; he would interact with the occasional vampire, when working one of his many jobs, or getting his blood drawn (they always guessed his blood type correctly), and while at the vampire centric shops. Other than that, he hadn't had any non-human friends (or many friends at all). And in the end, did it matter? As long as they weren't eating humans, which most have stopped doing, they didn't affect him in any way.

That is until Quick and Easy Air decided to hire him.

Quick and Easy Air (horribly stylized as QuikenEZ Air) was a cheap charter air service. When applying for the job, and getting through the horrid interview, Martin hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. But on his first day, he’d realized there were a lot of vampires working at QuikenEz. Almost exclusively vampires were apart of the QuickeEZ crew. It seemed like he was the only human flying for them.

And then he actually up looked the company, he realized the help wanted ad in paper said more than _pilots wanted_. It also said _Charter Air by Vampires, for Vampires._

Martin had been told by a stewardess that the owners were gonna call it “Batty Air” or something ridiculous like that, but that most of the crew would find that rather offensive. After that conversation, a part of Martin wanted to find any and all information about vampires, as he thought that vampires could turn into a bat. He was too afraid to ask if that was the case as he didn’t want to deal with a bat flying around him, and maybe biting and scratching him. Though the existence of vampires was out in the open, they were very secretive about their abilities and weaknesses.

It explained another reason why they were hesitant to hire him; He was a human being. The only reason he was able to convince them to hire him was because of how desperate he was to have the job, and how cheap he said they could pay him. Being paid well didn't matter much to him, as long as he was a pilot. After all his years of work, he would finally be flying.

After getting the job, it soon became clear that not only QuikenEZ Air was a vampire charter airline, but it was a rubbish charter airline. The planes were borderline disgusting, he was paid very little , almost all the flights were red eyed flights, and somehow they made the paperwork and flight planes boring! Even the model of planes they had was a rubbish type. And he wasn't even captain, just a first officer.

But he was still flying, and with his quite wonderful _Captain_.

Her name was Annabelle. _Captain_ Annabelle Karayan. She was seven years Martin’s senior, but new vampire blood. A mane of curly brown hair and pert little nose somehow made all her vampiric features adorable. The way the tips of her ears pointed out of her hair, the way her skin was so pale, yet looked so lively. And her lovely grin, which showed off her fangs. She didn't seem to mind at all how awkward he was, and even found his terrible attempts at flirting with her somewhat charming. She made his knees wobble, his voice shake and stutter, and say the worst things, yet she actually found his existence _pleasant_.

And then, after a good eight months of awkward flirting, silly conversations, and long hours in the flight deck together, she asked him out for coffee. He accepted after having a bit of a panic attack. And everything was good for the while.

And then it wasn't.

After a rather long and bumpy flight home, Annabelle drove Martin to her place for the night. He was exhausted, she was nearly starving, and they were both stressed from the flight. Instead of satisfying what was necessary, they decided to settle some other needs.

The kissed and groped any and all available skin all around her flat and into her bedroom. Annabelle practically shoved him onto her bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. She kissed his face, then his jaw, and went down to his neck and then-

An icy cold sharp pain from his neck.

 _Oh god_ , Martin thought, _she’s sucking my blood_. Martin couldn't move, or even breathe; he was frozen in terror.

Martin’s thoughts continued to race, thankfully not affected by the rest of his body that was frozen. _She’s killing me! At least, I think she’s killing me. Am I still breathing? I think I am? I don’t know. I can’t believe she would do something like this, especially after all that we had been through._

_He was paralyzed with pain. He felt like screaming but he couldn't. He would be dead soon, and it would be over. No more flying, no more Annabelle.  
_

Annabelle. She was screaming. Saying something to him.

_“Martin are you alright tell me you're alright…”_

Martin wanted to tell her he could hear her. That there was something still left of him.

_“It was an accident Martin I swear I didn't mean to.”_

He was drifting off. As he began to fade away, She began shifting his head, exposing his neck once more.

_“I'll fix you, I'll make you better, I promise.”_

That was the last thing he heard with human ears.

 

* * *

 

 

And then Martin woke up. There was a sharp pain in his neck, and he felt so exhausted and… he was in hospital? A quick look around the white room, he noticed Simon dozing in a chair across the room.

“Simon?” he called to his brother, in a haze. Simon stirred awake, and looked to his brother with a sad smile. He got up from his chair and walked over to the hospital bed. Martin scooted some so Simon could sit on bed with him.

“Cat and Mum went to get some food a while ago,” Simon said, “They should be back sooner or later.”

“O-o-okay,” Martin responded as he sat up, “How long have I been here?”

“Only a few days. How are you feeling?”

Martin had never seen his brother so upset, so quiet. Simon was always smiling, and brightened a room. Even when dad died he tried to keep up a good attitude. This was the first time Simon didn't even attempt to lift him up. Martin sat up in the bed, “Did Annabelle, did she…?”

“That woman you were with,” his brother began, “She just turned you. The doctor said you probably would've had time for a blood transfusion, and would've made it out alive. You could've stayed human, but she just bit you instead. She didn't give you a chance.”

“That woman you were with,” his brother began, “She just turned you. The doctor said you probably would've had time for a blood transfusion, and would've made it out alive. You could've stayed human, but she just bit you instead. She didn't give you a chance.”

Martin didn't know what to feel. It shouldn't matter that he’s changed. It shouldn't, but didn't want this. He didn't want Annabelle to turn him. The thought of being turned hand never even occurred to him.

He looked down at his hands. His previously blotchy red skin was now a disgustingly pale light gray. His light freckles that were once hidden were now plain as day on the gray skin. He touched his ears that were now curved up to a point. He poked at his canines, which now protruded fangs. They cut into his thumbs as he poked, but he didn't care.

Martin was a vampire.

Martin _is_ a vampire.

“Martin, please don't cry,” begged Simon as he began to hugged his younger brother. Martin didn't know when he had started but he doubted he would be stopping for a while.

I-I'm not crying, I just-I just-” his sniffling was interrupted by Cat and their mother entered the room. Cat rushed over to her brothers, being affectionate towards her brothers, for once.

Oh dear, Martin, dear, don't cry,” their Mum said, “It could've happened to anyone. It'll take time to get used to, but we know it will be okay”

“Yeah,” Cat agreed, “It’ll be alright, Martin. It'll work out. We can figure this out! We can help you, why don't you come back to Wokingham for a bit. Take time off from work, get used to… to your condition, and get back to piloting!”

Mum gasped, a smile beginning to form on her face, “Oh that's a wonderful idea, Cat! Martin, it won't be any trouble for us!”

Simon released his brother from the hug, becoming a bit more like the annoying brother Martin remembered adding to the conversation, “Oh, that'd be great! Alicia has always been talked about having the whole family over, an’ Ellie and Philip love seeing their ol’ uncle Marty!”

“Oh, I don’t think so, guys...” And he ended up going back to Wokingham for a few weeks, staying with Mum. And there, he finally learned what was in those vampire shops. They weren't anything other than convenience stores for vampire necessities. Blood bags, flavored bloods, and some rather incredible sunblock.

He was trying to to learn more about his vampirism, getting as many pamphlets and books he could find in those vampire shops. Surprisingly “What to Expect When You've Been Turned into a Vampire” was unhelpful, and “So You’ve Been Turned into a Vampire” was even less so. But we was able to find some forums for new vampires. He felt more comfortable looking up this information, now that he was a vampire. Apparently, some of the myths were actually true.

Vampires actually could shapeshift into bats. And wolves, dogs, and even fog (does that mean he's technically a werewolf? They don't exist, so do vampires count as them?) He didn't know specifically how he could do it, and he was honestly too afraid to try. He was also too afraid to try the minor telepathic powers he now had. He really hoped people haven't been listening to his thoughts. He also couldn't eat garlic now, so no Italian food for him anymore. He couldn’t be seen in mirrors or photos, and he doesn't even have a shadow. Any outline, reflection, or picture of him now would only be of his clothes. He's also sensitive to sunlight, can't enter a household without being invited in, and any holy objects would burn his skin if he were to touch them.

After learning as much as could about what he is, he spent more of his time lazing around on his mum's sofa. getting used to the metallic taste of animal blood (No human blood for him, at least not yet), babysitting Simon’s kids, reviewing his flight manuals, and scrolling through the Internet. After leaving QuikenEZ Air, he was trying to find new job openings and possible interviews, but no one seemed to want to hire a vampire who took seven times to get his pilot’s license.

His employers begged him to stay. He was their cheapest employee, and it worked even better now that he was a vampire. They even offered to fire Annabelle just to keep him. But, now matter how hard they tried, he still refused.

Martin’s turning seemed to affect Annabelle more than anyone else. She apologized profusely, blaming herself and the heat of the moment had ruined everything for him. She was desperate to make things right with him, believing he hated her. He didn't, of course. Martin still loved her, despite what she did, but he couldn't stay. Just seeing her made him remember that she took away his life, quite literally. It hurt. It hurt that it was her. Annabelle was turned forcibly too, but it was by a stranger. Not her Captain, or the person she was dating.

It was going to be too uncomfortable to sit next to each other for for long hours and act like they weren't once together or one didn't turn the other into a vampire. He couldn't make her leave, and he wouldn't make her try to fix things. She was the first woman he ever broke up with. But, it was for the best.

After days of searching the web, he stumbled upon a crummy charter airline site for something called “MJN Air.” They needed a first officers, vampire or human didn't matter to them.

It looked terrible, but nothing could be as bad as QuikenEZ ended up being. So he called the number under the dancing aeroplanes.

 _“Hello, Shappey and Knapp-Shappey residence, this is Arthur Shappey, may I be of service towards you?”_ a young, cheerful voice answered.

“Oh-oh, I’m sorry? Is Mrs. Knapp-Shappey of MJN Air in?” he asked, a bit nervous. He felt awkward talking to kid, but he needed a job.

 _“Oh, of course! MUM, phone for you!”_ the boy called out, away from the phone’s speaker.

_“Yes, what do you want?”_

“Uh-uhm my name i-is Martin Crieff, and I was interested in your open position of first officer,” he managed to stutter out.

_“When can you come in for an interview, Mr. Crieff?”_

They planned the interview for the following Wednesday. The day after the call, Martin packed his things and rushed home to Fitton. He bought a cheap 20 quid suit, and got a 15 pound haircut. He didn't know if he would look good, but he didn't care.

Wednesday came by fast, and then there he was in the portakabin. Waiting in near-panic. Finally, Mrs. Knapp-Shappey entered the room, and sat down at the chair behind the desk in front of him.

“So, Mr. Crieff,” Mrs. Knapp-Shappey began, “Why do you want to work at MJN Air?”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been over a year since he joined MJN Air.

The interview went terrible, but he got in, and was the _Captain_ now.

Martin was broke, working for nothing, lived in an attic, craved human blood, and worst of all, he couldn't eat garlic bread.

And here he was, eating at a restaurant with his crew. His first officer was trying to annoy Martin by eating the whole basket of garlic bread, his steward was colouring in a picture that was on the kids menu, while Carolyn sipped her wine, satisfied with their flight today. He drank his blood and coke, enjoying their company.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd found a place where he belonged. He felt almost at peace.

Until his first officer moaned over the delicious garlic bread that Martin could never have.

“Douglas!” he yelled at his FO, “Stop acting like me being a vampire is a joke!”

“I'm sorry, Martin,” Douglas replied as his laughter died down, “I understand what it's like, but you have to have some humor about these things.”

“Oh please, Douglas,” the Captain grumbled back, “you couldn't possibly understand what it's like not to be human.”

That made Douglas and Carolyn exchanged a strange looks before Douglas gave his knowing, sly smile.

“Martin,” He told him, “It amazes me how much you have yet to learn.“

“Okay.. is there something you want to tell me?”

Douglas sipped his water, “Perhaps another time, Sir.”

Despite that odd instance, Martin was okay. He was getting used to what he was now, trying to overcome his bad luck, and dealing with the insanity at MJN Air.

Everything felt like it was good, for the while.

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued, despite Halloween being over.


End file.
